


Home

by sundance830



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundance830/pseuds/sundance830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Aeryn drabble. Light spoilers for Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Farscape or the characters, but I get ideas from them!

Funny how the definition of home has changed over time

It’s the earliest place you remember, your mother’s touch

The ocean, Dad’s truck, a poster of Clint Eastwood

After a wild ride, an entire planet is home--you think about going back--a lot

Then the false Earth--maybe Moya is home

You cup her face, and realize home is blue-gray eyes, not a blue-green planet

At some point, she knows it, too


End file.
